1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention is generally related to the field of food preparation devices, and in particular to a novel food slicer with improved safety features and a method of using the improved slicer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous mandolin slicers in the market, but all present a substantial risk of injury to a hand of a user operating the slicer. Despite numerous mandolin slicers in the art, there is still a need for a slicer that will reduce the risk of injury and increase the safety for the user. Moreover, there is a need for a slicer that allows various sizes of food articles to be cut, such as oversized food articles or awkwardly shaped articles, while providing safety for the user.